Pieces
by IceCreamDoodle13
Summary: A series of drabbles ranging from adorable bromance to extreme angst to ridiculous crack. Merlin goodness in 100 word chunks, who could ask for more? Please read and review.
1. Screaming and Silence

_Everyone's drabbling lately, so I figured I'd give it a go. These will not be slash and they won't go above a T rating. Chapters mainly alternate between humor and angst. They also get better as they go along, I promise, so please stick with me for a while. Hope you enjoy._

_**Title: **__Screaming and Silence  
><em>_**Summary: **__As a frightened child, Merlin is chased by bandits and discovers the darker side to his powers.  
><em>_**Spoilers:**__ None.  
><em>_**Warnings: **__Implied death._

* * *

><p>He hadn't meant to kill them.<p>

They were bandits. Monsters. Men who would kill a child for the sake of stealing the clothes off his back but Merlin hadn't meant to kill them.

_Run. Run. Get away_. He tore through the forest hearing his pursuers give chase, feeling like any second they would reach him.

His breath came out in shudders as he stopped, cornered. Instinct made him drop down, curling into himself. There were no words; just a frightened child's scream which released power. Then, as the men lay on the ground like scattered dominoes, there was only silence.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**__ I have a small problem with being addicted to reviews. And by small I mean I have an all-consuming desire for them and I will more often than not dance when that desire is met. Constructive criticism is welcome, as are compliments. Flames are not. Peace and love people. :D_


	2. Simple and Uncomplicated

_**Title: **__Simple and Uncomplicated.  
><em>_**Summary: **__Merlin and Arthur talk about Merlin's taste in women.  
><em>_**Spoilers: **__S2E9 'The Lady of the Lake'.  
><em>_**Warnings: **__None._

* * *

><p>"Are there no normal women out there for you? Can you never just choose someone simple and uncomplicated?"<p>

"You're one to talk!"

"You know, if you discount the whole used-to-be-a-servant thing Gwen is very uncomplicated."

"Hmmm."

"Look, Freya I can understand. You thought she just had magic then it turned out she was a Bastet-"

"And then you killed her! I'd say you complicated that one!"

"Well…fair enough but really Merlin…"

"She _has_ changed. You said it yourself."

"All right, yes, but-"

"You even let her back in the castle."

"Yes, but Merlin…do you really _have_ to be with Morgana?"


	3. Breathe

_**Title: **__Breathe.  
><em>_**Summary: **__Arthur watches as Merlin falls gravely ill.  
><em>_**Spoilers: **__None.  
><em>_**Warnings: **__Um, illness? A little angsty._

* * *

><p>"This…irritates me."<p>

Merlin laughed.

"The fact that I'm dying irritates you?" he said, weakly.

"You're not…" Arthur exhaled carefully. He couldn't even say the word.

"Get better." It was a command, not a request.

"Yes sire" Merlin chuckled.

Then the chuckling became coughing. Then the coughing became wheezing. In an instant Merlin was gasping for air, his chest convulsing desperately. The ghostly pallor of his face shifted from grey to terrifying blue. Gaius rushed around his chambers, frantically preparing medicine. All Arthur could do was grip his manservant's shaking wrist and pray that just this once, Merlin would obey him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__I probably won't do a 'what happens next' drabble as I'm trying to keep these as one shots and pretty much one of two things can happen. 1) Merlin could die. 2) Merlin could recover. Make your own conclusion, based on how optimistic a person you are ;) Review? Pretty please with a cherry on top?_


	4. Dutch Courage

_**Title: **__Dutch Courage.  
><em>_**Summary: **__Gwaine persuades Merlin to get drunk, with interesting consequences.  
><em>_**Spoilers: **__None.  
><em>_**Warnings: **__Everybody's a bit drunk.  
><em>_**Disclaimer: **__I just realised that I forgot this for the last 3 chapters. Oops. In case anybody was wondering, I don't own Merlin and if anybody has ever been sued for posting fanfiction without a disclaimer then it's a sadder world than I thought._

* * *

><p>Merlin had initially refused but, after Gwaine had cajoled, pressured and borderline threatened him, he had given in and gotten drunk. This was how he ended up in the tavern, staring at the prettiest girl in the world.<p>

Gwaine whistled, Lancelot gazed longingly and Elyan glanced appreciatively from his slumped position. They discussed how to approach the girl until Merlin abruptly stood up and joined her. She smiled and they started talking and laughing with ease.

Silence fell over the table until Gwaine broke it.

"That, my friends, is the magic of alcohol."

A collective gulp resounded around the table.


	5. Time to Stop

_**Title: **__Time to Stop.  
><em>_**Summary: **__Merlin's habit of skipping meals catches up with him.  
><em>_**Spoilers: **__None.  
><em>_**Warnings: **__Unhealthy lifestyle? (I never what to warn people about)_

* * *

><p>Merlin never planned to miss meals. It just happened. He usually awoke late (or, if he was being honest, awoke on time then decided to go back to sleep) and stumbled to work without breakfast.<p>

Having lunch was never an option. He didn't even have time to stop to decide that he didn't have time to stop.

He commonly ate dinner but during a crisis even that was ignored.

Skipping meals had become a habit. Passing out and smashing his head was not. So, when he woke up with a throbbing temple he felt surprised. Arthur veered more towards anger…


	6. Normal?

_**Title: **__Normal?  
><em>_**Summary:**__Merlin has a new girlfriend who he adores but his friends_ _seem suspicious.  
><em>_**Spoilers: **__None.  
><em>_**Warnings: **__Me, poking fun at Merlin's taste in women. Again.  
><em>_**Notes: **__Set in a future where Arthur is King, everyone knows about Merlin's magic as he is Court Sorcerer and they all have meeting at the round table (which is now in Camelot's castle) with the original set that did so in the S3 finale (minus the obvious)._

* * *

><p>Her name was Ella. She had bright auburn hair and green eyes which sparkled with laughter. She loved horses, clear spring days and apparently, Merlin.<p>

She seemed good for him. She was very honest, which made up for everyone dancing around what they meant. They had plenty to talk about.

Merlin was very fond of her but his friends seemed wary. So one day, as they sat around the round table, he exploded.

"What's wrong with her? She likes all of you and I _really_like her!"

They exchanged glances.

"You can't possibly." Arthur said, bluntly.

"Why not?"

"She's too…normal"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Unsigned review replies:<strong>_

_**cherrytree: **__Thanks, I too am a fan of drunk Merlin. Thanks so much for the feedback :)__  
><em>_**CM: **__I'm glad you like it. I'm not sure if I'll do the same thing from Arthur's point of view as I'm trying not to link the drabbles together at this point. I may explore something similar later on. Thanks so much for reviewing :)_


	7. Worry and Trust

_**Title: **__Worry and Trust.  
><em>_**Summary: **__Hunith didn't think she would ever stop worrying about Merlin.  
><em>_**Spoilers: **__None.  
><em>_**Warnings: **__None._

* * *

><p>Hunith would never stop worrying about Merlin. The first time he did magic fear shot through her heart. That feeling had faded but never completely vanished.<p>

She felt caught between the desire to protect him and to let him live a full life. But children are not possessions that you can keep safe; they have minds of their own, lives of their own and Hunith realised that Merlin's life was not meant for Ealdor.

She had misgivings but when he returned she saw the man he had become. And while she may always worry about him, she also trusted him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__I'm a little stuck on which drabble to do next so I'll let you guys have a vote. I guess I could turn it into a poll on my profile…but I'm lazy so if you review let me know, A or B:_

_**A.**__ While gazing at Gwen, Lancelot receives a mysterious head injury.__  
><em>_(Blatant Lancelot bashing…should be fun)_

_**B.**__ Merlin wonders if they'll ever have a hunting trip that goes entirely to plan.__  
><em>_(Mocking the danger of our protagonists' lives…also should be fun)_

_Help me choose? (This is so not a ploy to get more reviews…of course it's not)_


	8. Lancelot Gazed Longingly

_**Title: **__Lancelot Gazed Longingly.  
><em>_**Summary: **__While gazing at Gwen, Lancelot receives a mysterious head injury.  
><em>_**Spoilers: **__None.  
><em>_**Warnings: **__Blatant Lancelot bashing. If you like Lancelot then you might want to skip this one.  
><em>_**A/N: **__Some credit for this one goes to PoisoningPigeonsinthePark, who said that the line 'Lancelot gazed longingly' from chapter 4 pretty much summed up his whole personality._

* * *

><p>Lancelot was gazing longingly at Gwen. This was unsurprising as Lancelot spent a lot of time gazing at Gwen. Unfortunately, Gwen was too happily married to care.<p>

On this occasion, Lancelot was standing aimlessly on the training grounds. Once, Lancelot had cared about being a good knight but tragically, as his obsession for Gwen grew his personality melted away.

He was gazing at her soulful brown eyes and- _THWACK_. Suddenly, he was on the ground with a throbbing head and a tree branch beside him.

Merlin tried to look innocent. Unrequited love was one thing but really, enough was enough.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Unsigned review replies:<strong>_

_**Starts with a D: **__I'm glad you like them :) You're right; Merlin cannot love a normal person. We'd all die of shock. You got your wish; it's in order (although B won't be next…it'll be the one after next since I'm alternating between serious and funny). Also thanks for your review of 'Bad Dreams and Almost Confessions'. I don't know how else to reach you about that one. Interesting take, I never thought of it that way before. Thank you very much for both reviews.  
><em>_**CM: **__Thanks! I'm really enjoying writing them. B will be chapter 10, I promise :)_

_If I missed anyone feel free to murder me in my sleep or some other proportionate response._


	9. Who are you?

_**Title: **__Who are you?  
><em>_**Summary: **__It wasn't Merlin's magic that unnerved Arthur. It was something else entirely.__  
><em>_**Spoilers: **__None.__  
><em>_**Warnings: **__Sort of angsty, nothing too bad._

* * *

><p>It wasn't Merlin's magic that unnerved Arthur. He'd known for months now and after the shock was over, they were closer than ever. On the surface. In truth there were cracks in their friendship that ran deeper than Arthur admitted.<p>

He'd seen the true extent of Merlin's powers. He'd seen him threaten rogue sorcerers with chilling, gold eyes. Sometime Merlin seemed so confident and in control then he'd revert back to being cheerful, hapless Merlin. Except he wasn't that person, not entirely and that scared Arthur; that you could know someone for years and not truly know who they were.


	10. The Joy of Hunting Trips

_**Title: **__The Joy of Hunting Trips  
><em>_**Summary: **__Merlin wonders if they'll ever have a hunting trip that goes entirely to plan.  
><em>_**Spoilers: **__None.  
><em>_**Warnings: **__None.  
><em>_**A/N: **__There's two versions of this drabble. I wrote both of them and couldn't decide which to post. So have both, and if you hate one, pretend I just posted the other one._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Version 1:<strong>_

"Arthur, do you think we've ever gone on a hunting trip that's gone entirely to plan?"

"Of course. We must've done…at some point."

"Name one."

"I don't know, we've been on a lot of hunting trips…"

"And every time we either get attacked by some un-killable beast-"

"Is un-killable a word?"

"Sssh, or attacked by bandits. Or mercenaries. Which I'm fairly certain are the same thing."

"You're exaggerating."

"Oh, am I? Because I think the fact that we're currently tied to a tree, courtesy of some charming bandits/mercenaries lends precedence to my theory."

"Oooh precedence. Big word, Merlin."

"Shut up."

* * *

><p><strong>And version 2:<strong>

Arthur was well acquainted with Merlin's moods. Every so often Merlin would become would become quiet and look miserable, seemingly for no reason. However, as they were trudging through the woods, Merlin didn't look sad, he was just quiet. Arthur decided to investigate.

"What's wrong now, Merlin?" he sighed.

"Oh, I'm waiting for the trouble to start."

"What trouble?"

"You know, a magical creature attack, some angry bandits. The stuff that always goes wrong on hunting trips. So I'm keeping an eye out."

Arthur didn't have time to ponder this, as at that moment an arrow shot past his head.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**__ Past, people, past his head. I didn't kill Arthur. No need to exact revenge._

_**Unsigned review replies:**_

_Cherrytree: Wow, I don't know what to say. I can't believe all the nice things you said to me. An amazing writer? For real? I didn't really feel like a writer until I started this story. All the incredible responses are inspiring me more than I can say.  
>I would love to write about more about Merlin's childhood. Little Merlin is too cute! Right now I'm thinking: Merlin, Will, magic and mischief. This should be fun.<br>Aah! Scary science exam! I know the feeling. I had a scary Spanish one today. I'm so happy that I brightened your day. You've most definitely brightened mine. Good luck on the exam.  
>I will do my best to update as often as I can. To be honest I spend more time worrying about my exams than I do preparing for them. So I'll write drabbles to calm myself down.<br>Hehe. You called me a great writer. Again. I'm happy. Thank you so much for all the great reviews. I just wish I could reply sooner._

_By the way guys, this story now has 48 reviews? How awesome would it be if it reached 50? Cause 50 is half of 100. And that's big numbers! Big numbers bring me joy._


	11. Deep Breaths

_**Title: **__Deep Breaths.__**  
>Summary: <strong>__When Merlin stops, it all catches up with him.__**  
>Spoilers: <strong>__S1-3.__**  
>Warnings: <strong>__Angst. A little depressing._

* * *

><p>Merlin often complained that he never had time to stop. But the truth was that he didn't want to stop because when he did it all caught up with him.<p>

Will. Freya. Balinor. The lies. The secrets. The pain, both past and yet to come. Once he started thinking things just kept washing over him. Drowning him until he felt as if the walls were pressing in on him and the emotion squirmed in his throat, choking him.

During these times he went to the lake. That beautiful lake where his beautiful Freya had died. There he could breathe again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Unsigned review replies:<strong>_

_**Starts with a D: **__Thank you! I'm glad you thought it was funny. I'm always a little concerned about writing humour. Never seen that show, sounds funny though. Yes, maybe Lancelot will grow up, but then who would we mock? :) Thanks for reviewing! :D_


	12. Idiots, Habits and Royal Privileges

_**Title: **__Idiots, Habits and Royal Privileges.  
><em>_**Summary: **__Merlin says Arthur needs a new insult.__  
><em>_**Spoilers: **__None.__  
><em>_**Warnings: **__None._

* * *

><p>"<em>Mer<em>lin you idiot-"

"No."

"What?"

"You can't use idiot anymore. You've done it too many times. The word has lost all meaning. You need a new insult."

"But you _are_ an idiot."

"Let it go. I'll have to start charging you every time you use it."

"You can't charge me. I'm a Prince."

"You do that too much too! 'You can't do that I'm a Prince.' You can't say that I'm a Prince."

"You can't mock me. I'm a Prince."

"Stop. We need a rule for this. NRP."

"_What?_"

"No Royal Privileges."

"Only I can make rules. I'm a Prince."

"I hate you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__I'm aware that they didn't really use acronyms back in ye olden times but Merlin can use them cause he's awesome like that. He invented 'dollophead' too, which by the way is now on Urban Dictionary with the definition 'Prince Arthur' :D_


	13. Cooling Fire

_**Title: **__Cooling Fire.  
><em>_**Summary: **__Arthur is trapped in feverous sickness and receives a mysterious cure.  
><em>_**Spoilers: **__None.  
><em>_**Warnings: **__None._

* * *

><p>Arthur was in hell. He was burning up; trapped in the dark and the heat. Never sleeping, never really waking up.<p>

Words drifted into his consciousness although he couldn't make them mean anything. _Fever…try…wait._

There was a warm hand on his wrist. In fact, it wasn't just warm because the warmth was spreading. Spreading though his veins and somehow cooling the fire within them. It felt both soothingly calm and buzzing with energy. It filled his whole being, coolly fixing him.

"There you go, Prat."

The voice was familiar but he couldn't place it. Finally he drifted into peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Unsigned review replies:<strong>_

_**Cherrytree: **__You finished school? Oh, the envy I feel right now :) Thanks once again for all the compliments. Phenomenal? Wow! I can't believe that I deserve all the nice things you say. Thank you; it makes me very happy that you're enjoying the story :D_


	14. Seeing and Understanding Part 1

_**Title: **__Seeing and Understanding Part 1 of 3.__**  
>Summary: <strong>__While fighting the dragon, Arthur receives help from a shocking source. AU S2E13 'The Last Dragonlord'__  
><em>_**Spoilers: **__S2E13 'The Last Dragonlord'__  
><em>_**Warnings: **__None.  
><em>_**A/N: **__By my self-imposed rule this is supposed to be a humorous light-hearted one. It is not. But we've had 13 drabbles and no reveals! This is something we must fix, no? No? Not taking my feeble excuse? Okay then._

* * *

><p>Arthur felt his shield ripped from his hands to land in the courtyard. His knights lay unconscious around him. Each was skilled; each had been as powerless against the dragon as Arthur was now.<p>

He watched the beast inhale and knew in an instant what he was going to do. He screwed up his eyes as the flames shot towards him. Nothing happened.

Opening his eyes he was almost blinded. Bright, beautiful flames surrounded him, held back by a golden force-field. When one stopped, the other soon followed and Arthur had a clear view of his manservant lowering his hand.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Unsigned review replies:<br>**_

_**DragonflyonBreak: **__Sorry, I couldn't reply the usual way as the link in the review email wouldn't work and you have private messaging disabled.  
><em>_Review Uno: Yay, I'm glad you liked it. I feel the need to write depressing stuff every now and again. It's good to know that people still enjoy it XD  
><em>_Review Dos: Thank you! I do so love writing their banter :') 'Creative'? My drabble? *Blushes*  
><em>_Review Tres (you loyal reviewer, you): In Arthur's defence, he was ill. But maybe it resonated with him and it will come back to him when he finally see's Merlin doing magic (like in this drabble). Thanks for all the lovely reviews :D  
><em>_**Asdf: **__Indeed he is. I kind of wish he would figure it out (hence the above drabble). He and Merlin would be a great team post reveal. Thanks for reviewing! :D  
><em>_**Starts with a D: **__Merlin does need a hug. I'm sure there are lots of people who would volunteer to give him one ;) I find Arthur's obliviousness amusing and irritating in equal parts. He's going to end up with a fear of trees if we don't watch out, bless him. Perhaps all the times he's been knocked out are contributing to his lack of observational skills… :) Regarding the shaking: Um, what? Was that some clever joke that I'm not getting? Anywho, I'm glad you liked the drabble. I'd forgotten the 'startled stoat' one. At least we know he can use alliteration but still, Merlin has the edge on creativity. Enough of my ramblings: Thanks for reviewing! :D_


	15. Seeing and Understanding Part 2

_**Title: **__Seeing and Understanding Part 2 of 3.  
><em>_**Summary: **__Locked in a cell in Camelot's dungeons Merlin reflects on the things people said to him. And the things they didn't.__  
><em>_**Spoilers: **__None.__  
><em>_**Warnings: **__Kinda angsty.  
><em>_**A/N: **__Holy cheesecake! THE REVIEWS! Are you guys trying to kill me with happiness? You are aren't you? Well, it worked. *Dies*. There._

* * *

><p>People said a lot of awful things to Merlin over the next few days:<p>

'_You're a traitor to Camelot.'_

'_Sorcerer, scum!'_

'_I never really knew you at all, did I?'_

'_I'm sorry, Merlin, but I fear there's no way out of this one.'_

'_You will suffer for every day that you hid in my court, making out a fool out of me. You will pay.''_

'_How could you?'_

'_Traitor.'_

'_Sorcerer.'_

'_Liar!'_

But Arthur said nothing at all, which hurt more than anything anyone else could say or do to him. The silence cut deeper than he could have ever imagined.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__Some people had some questions about last chapter. Like if Arthur was going to find out that Merlin is a Dragonlord. The answer to that is no, because Merlin doesn't know he's a Dragonlord. I realise I was unclear about this but this takes place right at the beginning of the series 2 final, so no quest and no Balinor. Also, what happened to the dragon will be revealed next chapter. As will what happens to Merlin. And Arthur. Basically, it's all happening next chapter. Oh, and another thing. In case I haven't made it clear in this chapter: Merlin was dragged off by some guards after his magic display. We all up to speed now?_

_**Unsigned review replies:**_

_**Cherrytree:**__ Oh. My. God. All those reviews. How can I possible digest that many compliments and retain the ability to form coherent sentences. Consider this thank you times infinity with a super-quadruple-chocolate-buttercream-iced cupcake thrown in for good measure. You've found all these creative ways to boost my ego and all I can say is 'Thank you'. How about I just chain myself to my laptop and write drabbles all day, will that help? XD_


	16. Seeing and Understanding Part 3

_**Title: **__Seeing and Understanding Part 3 of 3.  
><em>_**Summary: **__Merlin escapes on the night before his execution, but finds his path out of the castle blocked.__  
><em>_**Spoilers: **__None.__  
><em>_**Warnings: **__None._

* * *

><p>Merlin moved through the corridors with surprising stealth and turned a corner.<p>

"Thought I might be seeing you here."

Arthur was crouched in the shadows, his expression unreadable, sword in hand.

"Arthur," Merlin intoned, knowing this was his only opportunity. "My loyalty is to you and to Camelot. You _have_ to know that."

"I don't know anything anymore."

Maybe Arthur was as confused as he was.

"I'll prove it to you. I'll still be around and I'll protect you the way I always have. And…someday it'll all be okay again."

Slowly, Arthur nodded and Merlin continued running.

"Someday." He whispered.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__So, I know I said I'd say what happened with the dragon in this one but there really wasn't room. So basically, Kilgarrah attacked Camelot to get Merlin to reveal his powers. Once that was done he flew off again. Did he do it out of spite or for some important destiny reason? You decide. Is this a gaping plot hole or a clever twist? Again, you decide.  
><em>_Oh, by the way guys, THIS STORY HAS OVER 100 REVIEWS. I. Have. No. Words. My rather impressive vocabulary is useless against this onslaught of awesomeness!_

_**Unsigned review replies:**_

_**Ringo'simaginarycat:**__ Shakespeare came up with that? Huh, I kind of go into a daze during English lessons regarding him. Thanks for reviewing! :D__  
><em>_**Starts with a D: **__I know how that feels. Which is why I did it to Merlin; because for some reason, I love being mean to him :) I like obscure. And I like reviews. And I love loyal reviewers like you, you piece of awesomeness. :D Thanks for reviewing XD_


	17. Be Okay

_**Title: **__Be Okay.  
><em>_**Summary: **__When someone Arthur loves is injured, he slowly loses the ability to function.  
><em>_**Spoilers: **__S3E5 'The Crystal Cave'.  
><em>_**Warnings: **__Angst.  
><em>_**A/N: **__This isn't what I was planning to write but today my sister had a health scare. She's alright now, but I needed to vent and this was born._

* * *

><p>Arthur was slowly losing the ability to function. His thoughts repeated the same mantra. <em>Be okay. Be okay. It'll all be fine as long as you get better.<em>

He tried to comfort Guinevere, but only because he cared more about her sorrow than his own. There were no words because nothing he could say would fix it.

Arthur himself was feeling more trapped by the minute. There was a tightness in his chest that nothing could alleviate and no matter how quickly he breathed he couldn't get enough air. Morgana was like his sister. She couldn't die. She just couldn't.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Unsigned review replies:<strong>_

_**Cherrytree: **__Thanks :) I'm glad you liked the three-parter. It makes me happy that you enjoyed it so much. As always, thanks for reviewing :D_


	18. The World Slips and Slides

_**Title: **__The World Slips and Slides.__**  
>Summary: <strong>__Merlin is trapped in a haze where nothing makes sense and the world seems to be draining away.__  
><em>_**Spoilers: **__None.__  
><em>_**Warnings: **__None.__**  
>AN: **__A sincere thank you to everyone who offered concern regarding my sister. It's really very much appreciated._

* * *

><p>Merlin felt as though there was a thin layer of film cutting him off from the world. He couldn't see properly. Were his eyes open?<p>

They must be because he could see a figure above him. How did they get up there? Oh. Merlin realised he must be lying on the ground although he couldn't feel it. Everything was so hazy…

The figure looked upset. That bothered Merlin for some reason. The man was talking but the words washed over him. He was so tired. His eyes must be closed now because everything was black. Black and still and empty…

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__Please don't kill me. I never concretely said that Merlin dies. There's wiggle room. Put down the projectiles!_

_**Unsigned review replies**_:

**Starts with a D: **_Thanks, I'm glad you liked the ending. The first part started at the end of series 2 but how much time passed is kind of flexible. I don't think it would have been longer than a few months though, so yes, before the start of series 3.  
>I kind of poured how I felt into the drabble, although a much shortened version. It's times like this that I wish I had a belief in God, but I don't and I don't think there's anything I can do about that. You just kind of muddle through. Thanks for the kind words and thanks for reviewing :D<em>


	19. Adventure and Trouble

_**Title: **__Adventure and Trouble.__**  
>Summary: <strong>__Merlin and Will were good children at heart, but they seemed to gravitate towards mischief.__  
><em>_**Spoilers: **__S1E10 'The Moment of Truth'.__  
><em>_**Warnings: **__None._

* * *

><p>Ealdor's citizens had long since accepted that Merlin and Will came as a set. With Merlin's taste for adventure and Will's taste for trouble, it was natural that they became friends. However, the villagers still tired of their antics.<p>

Mysteriously felled trees, stolen odds-and-ends and wild animals adopted as pets. When scolded, they looked suitably ashamed, but one got the sense they weren't really listening. With age they became less mischievous, but still a rather rowdy presence.

The tranquil village always seemed too small for them. Perhaps that was why it felt so empty when both of them had gone.


	20. Private Pain Part 1

_**Title: **__Private Pain Part 1.__**  
>Summary: <strong>__Merlin has stopped communicating again and doesn't react well to Arthur trying to find out why.__  
><em>_**Spoilers: **__None.__  
><em>_**Warnings: **__Yet more angst. I think I have a problem…__  
><em>_**A/N:**__This could take place any time after Freya's death for reasons that will become apparent next chapter._

* * *

><p>"I'm convinced you do this just to irritate me."<p>

Merlin cast a stony look at Arthur.

"Do what?"

"Sulk. You're sulking. Again. And since there's no discernable reason, you must be doing it to bother me."

"This may come as a surprise to you, but there are things in my life that have nothing at all do to with you."

Merlin left Arthur's chambers without looking at him.

He sighed. The words came out harsher than he'd intended, but right now he just wanted to get away. He walked down the corridor and left the castle, not noticing Arthur following.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Unsigned review replies:<strong>_

_**Cherrytree: **__My sister's fine now, thank you for asking. I'm glad you think I got Arthur's feelings down. I'm quite pleased with the raw emotion that ended up in that drabble.  
>Its great that you liked the second one too, despite the depressing-ness.<br>I'm okay now, thanks for the concern. It's been a bizarre couple of days.  
>I know it's not so happy but it had little Merlin and little Merlin makes everything better. The cute little warlock ;)<br>I do want to write more about those two as kids. I'd love to do more about Will, especially since he was only in one episode, so there are a lot of blanks to fill in for his character. We'll see…  
>Thanks for all the kind words. Reviewers like you keep me writing and keep me happy. And my writing seems to make my reviewers happy so it's all a big circle of joy XD Thanks for reviewing! :D<em>

_So, where is Merlin going? What will Arthur discover by following him? Will I ever again write anything not-angsty? I felt I needed some questions to amp up the suspense ;)_


	21. Private Pain Part 2

_**Title: **__Private Pain Part 2.__**  
>Summary: <strong>__Arthur follows Merlin to the lake and finds both more and less than he expected.__**  
>Spoilers: <strong>__None.__**  
>Warnings: <strong>__None. Fairly angst-free for once._

* * *

><p>Arthur followed Merlin to a beautiful lake. Staring at the gleaming water he had a feeling he'd been there before.<p>

Merlin sat down and Arthur was about to confront him when he lay down, eyes closed and Arthur saw his face. All the tension seemed to have ebbed away.

He didn't know why this place held such significance for Merlin and his words came back to him _'…nothing at all to do with you'._As much as he wanted to know the whole story Arthur felt this was somehow private.

He departed silently and allowed Merlin his moment of peace.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Unsigned review replies:<strong>_

_**Starts with a D: **__That's absolutely okay with me; I like to let you draw your own conclusions.  
>I LOL'd about your comment about Fred and George and then got very, very sad. I mean, come on J.K, that was just unnecessary!<br>No tears, no searing anger. I tried my best to make this one less angsty. I know they have been a little sad lately, I think the drabbles tend to reflect my mood but I'm trying to inject a bit of humour into the next one. I really hope you don't lose interest. If there's a particular drabble you'd like to see written then feel free to ask :) Thanks for reviewing (X3) :D_

_The next drabble is happy, I swear! All blue skies and kittens, okay? No angst in sight, I promise! :D_


	22. The Inquisitive 7 year old Warlock

_**Title: **__The Inquisitive 7-Year-Old Warlock.__**  
>Summary: <strong>__Hunith loved her son dearly, but trying to explain to the inquisitive 7-year-old why his magic must stay a secret was unbelievably frustrating.__  
><em>_**Spoilers: **__None.__  
><em>_**Warnings: **__None._

* * *

><p>"So, what you're saying is," said Merlin swinging on his chair in the small kitchen. "I'm not evil. Magic isn't evil, but I have to lie because some King thinks its evil? I can't use my powers in public because he says so?"<p>

Hunith tried not to slam her forehead on the table. She loved her son dearly but explaining to the ever-questioning 7-year-old why his magic must stay secret was unbelievably frustrating.

"How about you keep it a secret because I say so?"

Merlin frowned thoughtfully.

"Okay."

Hunith gaped. Why on earth hadn't she done that 4 hours ago?

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__In my mind, Mini-Merlin asks questions like Karen from Outnumbered. I don't know why, but it makes for a sweet image._

_**Unsigned review replies:**_

_**Kitty O (not logged in): **__Yeah, Merlin needs some secrets. His life does kind of revolve around Arthur. I'm glad you liked it!  
>Computer errors are frustrating. They're why I couldn't post yesterday : Thanks for reviewing! :D_


	23. The Great Kitten Escape Part 1

_**Title: **__The Great Kitten Escape Part 1 of 3.__**  
>Summary: <strong>__Merlin, magic and a kitten. What can possibly go wrong?__  
><em>_**Spoilers: **__None.__  
><em>_**Warnings: **__Merlin and a kitten in the same drabble. You may experience a cuteness overload._

* * *

><p>Gaius walked into his chambers to find Merlin reading his spell book with a fluffy, white kitten on the desk.<p>

"Merlin…why is there a kitten on the desk?"

"Oh, Arthur was annoying me so I turned him into a kitten." said Merlin, matter-of-factly.

"Merlin! What on earth were you thinking?"

"Relax, I was joking. I just needed something to test a new spell on. It's not going to get hurt!"

Knowing the temperamental nature of Merlin's magic Gaius raised a scornful eyebrow.

"Would you rather I tested the spell on you?" Merlin asked.

Gaius left the kitten to its fate.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**__ This is not at all relevant but I feel the need to name the kitten. I need something eccentric and ever so slightly nutty. If you haven't guessed I'm something of a cat lady. My own cat is named Luigi. Anyway, suggestions?_


	24. The Great Kitten Escape Part 2

_**Title: **__The Great Kitten Escape Part 2 of 3.__**  
>Summary: <strong>__Merlin, magic and a kitten. What could possibly go wrong? Continued.__  
><em>_**Spoilers: **__None.__  
><em>_**Warnings: **__A rather cross kitten._

* * *

><p>Instead of watching Merlin unleash his untrained, unlimited magical power on an innocent kitten, Gaius opted to work in Merlin's room. He found himself listening for sounds of kitty obliteration but all remained quiet.<p>

Until he heard a loud popping sound, angry mewling and a distinctly human cry of pain. Gaius took a moment to decide if he really wanted to know, then sighed and headed towards the door, eyebrow already raised in disapproval.

Merlin was sitting staring at the floor looking both scratched and ashamed.

"I may have lost the kitten."

Gaius had a feeling this saga wasn't over.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**__And he would be right. This will be a three parter that is entitled 'The Great Kitten Escape'. This was something of a filler chapter but the next one should make up for it :D_

_Also I would like to take a moment to thank all you awesome reviewers but a few in particular:__**  
>Person226<br>PoisoningPigeonsinthePark  
>Cherrytree<br>DragonflyonBreak**_

_I love all my reviewers, but these awesome people have reviewed Every. Single. Chapter. Thus, they deserve props, so you guys can have whatever you want,, basically. Request a theme for a drabble, some sort of virtual confectionary good, the right to ask me deeply personal questions about my life…Anything basically. I could write you a sonnet! No, I couldn't actually. Poetry hates me. Please don't choose the sonnet. So, what is your hearts desire?_


	25. The Great Kitten Escape Part 3

_**Title: **__The Great Kitten Escape Part 3 of 3.__**  
>Summary: <strong>__Merlin, magic and a kitten. What could possibly go wrong? Continued.__  
><em>_**Spoilers: **__None.__  
><em>_**Warnings: **__None._

* * *

><p>Despite being catnapped and magically experimented on by a mischievous warlock, Toby the kitten was having a good day.<p>

He wasn't sure what the garbled spell had done but he felt something like intelligence, which he used to make his escape.

He scampered along, unnoticed except for the occasional 'Awww'.

Then he saw a dark haired man gazing longingly across the courtyard. Toby wasn't sure why he was gazing, but the expression was distinctly irritating. Well, if you've got claws you might as well use them…

XXX

Lancelot was not having a good day. Maybe Gwen would feel sorry for him…

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__I couldn't resist the Lancelot bashing. And, as you can see by the last sentence, Lance hasn't really learnt his lesson yet. No matter, I have so many more ideas about how to get him to comply…*Insert evil laugh*__  
><em>_Also for anyone who was unclear, Merlin messed up a spell and made the kitten more aware and more intelligent. Why? Cause its hard to write from an animal's point of view without messing with the laws of reality a bit._

_**Unsigned review replies:**_

_**Kitty O: Eep! **__That was an accidental threat. I have no plans to obliterate you. Merlin, however I cannot speak for. He might be a bit upset about the stuff you've done to him…I hold up your awesome story 'How to Accidently Kill a Warlock' as an example…__  
><em>_**Cherrytree: **__Breaks from studying are good. I seem to be on a permanent break myself… :) I too am glad Arthur contained his curiosity and respected Merlin's privacy. Arthur being respectful is not something that happens often.__Yes, people seem to love the comparison between Merlin and Karen.  
>Toby IS a cute ball of fur. And he scratched up Lancelot so he is quite clearly a legend.<br>You love reviewing? But, I love reading the reviews. And you love reading the chapters. Everybody's happy! Woop!  
>Apologies, I'm a bit hyper. Your prizes are in the mail…<br>You have now used 3 adjectives to compliment me as a writer. I. Have. No. Words. XD XD XD XD XD XD XD  
>An epic thank you for reviewing :D<em>_  
><em>_**DragonflyonBreak: **__Thanks! I love it when people say I made them laugh :D Poor Merlin. Poor Gaius. Merlin's magic seems to get everyone in trouble, including Lancelot but I didn't mind that one :)  
>I hope you enjoyed the chapter and, as always, thanks for reviewing! XD<em>_  
><em>_**Starts with a D: **__Thanks! I'm surprised how Private Pain went too. I planned a whole angsty confrontation but somehow what happened fit better.  
>Little children have a habit of questioning things adults just accept. My niece and nephews do it all the time. It's quite amusing trying to explain things that should be obvious.<br>So, Merlin didn't actually turn Arthur into a kitten. Merlin just said that as a joke to freak out Gaius. Sorry if that was unclear :) Thanks for reviewing! XD_


	26. The Perfect Disguise

_**Title: **__The Perfect Disguise.__  
><em>_**Summary: **__Uther had done a lot of things with The Great Purge, but most ironically he had given Merlin the perfect disguise.__  
><em>_**Spoilers: **__None.__  
><em>_**Warnings: **__None._

* * *

><p>Uther had done a lot of things with The Great Purge, but most ironically he had given Merlin the perfect disguise.<p>

People hardened their hearts to magic for their own protection. But gradually, Camelot's citizens started to believe the lies. They had been conditioned to believe that magic was evil.

And therein lay Merlin's disguise. He was a good person, so no one would ever suspect him. Uther had brainwashed his people into connecting magic with evil. No one would ever connect Merlin with evil, thus the connection was never made. And so he was safe, but unseen. Forever unseen…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Unsigned review replies:<strong>_

_**Starts with a D:**__ No problem, I didn't want to think I'd confused anyone. Toby totally owned Lancelot :') I was just going to look at that video, but youtube is having issues. However, their error message amused me so I thought I'd share it with you:  
><em>_'__Sorry, something went wrong.  
>A team of highly trained monkeys has been dispatched to deal with this situation.<br>If you see them, show them this information:'  
>Then a really long bunch of numbers and letters.<br>Maybe I'm the only one who finds this funny, but oh well. Thanks for reviewing! XD__  
><em>_**DragonflyonBreak: **__Hey! Guess what? You're the 200th__reviewer! Have a prize, go on! Anything you like :) I've already offered you a prize for reviewing every chapter, but I think you missed it. Oh well, two prizes then! Thanks for reviewing! XD_


	27. Eaten by Pheasants

_**Title: **__Eaten by Pheasants.__  
><em>_**Summary: **__While returning from a disastrous quest, Gwaine and Merlin are keen to show Arthur the bright side.__  
><em>_**Spoilers: **__None.__  
><em>_**Warnings: **__None.__**  
>AN: **__DragonflyonBreak asked for a bromance-style drabble involving Merlin, Arthur and Gwaine. I hope this lives up to expectations._

* * *

><p>"Well, that could have gone worse." said Gwaine, breaking the tense silence.<p>

Arthur glared. Merlin decided Arthur couldn't really get any angrier, so he might as well join in.

"A lot worse. Gwaine's right."

"How exactly could that quest have gone worse, _Mer_lin?"

But Gwaine answered.

"Well, we could all be dead."

"Or captured." Merlin chimed in.

"Beaten."

"Humiliated."

"Eaten by pheasants."

"Enough" yelled Arthur.

He felt as if he might start screaming at the pair of them. Until miraculously, he started laughing instead. It was very hard to be annoyed when your friends were there to break the tension.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__Is it conceited that I'm a little bit in love with this drabble? I think it's just because it includes Gwaine. I love Gwaine._

_**Unsigned review replies:**_

_**Starts with a D: **__Yeah, it's very ironic and I felt the need to draw attention to it :) Poor Merlin must be a bit offended at all the shocked looks. Thanks for reviewing! XD_

_Side note, this story now has 16 favorites, 26 alerts, 10,549 hits and 208 reviews. I can't even…what is…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!__THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!__Hemhem. Okay, I think I got that off my chest. Carrying on…_


	28. Guinevere

_**Title: **__Guinevere.__  
><em>_**Summary: **__Gwen had always hated her full name…until Arthur.__  
><em>_**Spoilers:**__ None.__  
><em>_**Warnings: **__Fluff. Very fluffy fluff.  
><em>_**A/N: **__This chapter being up now is thanks to Wing Moon, who came along and reviewed every single chapter in the space of about half an hour. That's 27 reviews! So I had to post this now. It's very romancy which is not my forte but I adore Arwen, so here you go._

* * *

><p>Guinevere had always hated her full name. It was the one thing she had been stubborn about as a child; people were to call her Gwen.<p>

However, there was something about the way Arthur said it that made her feel like…she didn't know. Like she was the only thing that could ever matter in his eyes.

She was not accustomed to having feelings of this strength, especially not about something as tiny as the way he said her name, but she loved those moments when they were together and he was fixated on her. In those moments, anything seemed possible.


	29. Regret

_**Title: **__Regret.__**  
>Summary: <strong>__All his life Arthur had felt as if he was always too late.__  
><em>_**Spoilers:**__ None.__  
><em>_**Warnings: **__Angst._

* * *

><p>All his life Arthur had felt as if he was always too late.<p>

By the time he learned who Morgana had become it was too late. She was unrecognisable; lost to him forever.

By the time he became King and freed magic users there was already a trail of the dead a mile long. He couldn't undo what his father had done.

He felt a lot of things when he learned of Merlin's magic, but there was still the familiar regret. Regret for the times he had missed. The decisions and losses and enemies Merlin had had to face alone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Unsigned review replies:<strong>_

_**DragonflyonBreak: **__Yay! I'm so glad you liked 'Eaten by Pheasants'. I packed it full of bromance for you :) Glad you liked the other one too despite your Gwen hatred (what's that about, btw?). Thanks for reviewing! XD__  
><em>_**Starts with a D: **__I'm glad you share in my love of Gwaine. Only Gwaine would mention pheasants :D Everyone seems to agree about how awesome the way Arthur says 'Guinevere' is. Alas, it really wouldn't work with my name either. I can't imagine anyone saying 'Lucy' that reverently. It just doesn't work. Ah well. I was nervous cause I've never written romance before and I don't exactly have a wealth of experience to base it on. Glad you liked it :) Thanks for reviewing! XD_


	30. Home

_**Title: **__Home__  
><em>_**Summary: **__Gwen may have lost her father, but she still had a family.__  
><em>_**Spoilers: **__S1E12 'To Kill the King'__  
><em>_**Warnings: **__None._

* * *

><p>"I don't care if you are the most powerful sorcerer to walk the earth; you're still an idiot, <em>Mer<em>lin."

"And you're still a prat, Oh wise King."

Gwen sat back smiling. These council meetings around the round table often deteriorated into bickering and banter but no one seemed to mind. Queen Guinevere especially didn't.

It was these times, with the nobles and commoners and friends teasing and laughing, that made the weight of her father's passing seem lightest. Surrounded by the warm sense of family that could exist between people who shared no blood, all she could feel was home.


	31. The End of Destiny

_**Title: **__The End of Destiny.__  
><em>_**Summary: **__Merlin couldn't help but wish that he would never live to see the end of his destiny.__  
><em>_**Spoilers: **__None.__  
><em>_**Warnings: **__Angst._

* * *

><p>"<em>You're telling me, that little boy is going to kill Arthur."<em>

"_It would seem that is up to you."_

Merlin had never forgotten those words. He had not dwelled on them, but occasionally they would drift back into his mind, bringing fear and dread with them.

Throughout the years, all the years in which he and Arthur built a new Kingdom; a place of peace and prosperity, Merlin had harboured a secret, selfish desire that maybe he wouldn't be there to witness Arthur's death. That maybe he would go first, and never live to see the end of his destiny.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**__ By the way, this story now has 277 reviews. That is a beautiful thing. Be an angel and leave me another? _

_**Unsigned review replies:**_

_**DragonflyonBreak: **__I guess it must just be one of those things. Like my hatred for spiders *shudders* Banter is lovely. Banter makes everything better. Thanks for reviewing! XD__  
><em>_**Cherrytree: **__Yes, you should get an account! I realise you didn't technically ask for my opinion but I really want to be able to reply to you directly. Are you thinking about writing anything yet?  
>You finished school? Ahhhhhhh the envy. I'm going crazy about my exams and you're done? I have 9 to go! My forehead won't unwrinkle! I now have a fixed anxious expression! Heeeeeeelp? Okay, calming down. I got my German speaking out of the way, silver linings :)<br>Anyway, Toby will be appearing soon. Most likely Chapter 35…  
>I don't know where the ideas come from either! They just appear and won't leave me along until I write them down. Sometimes its thoughts I've had watching the show, sometimes it's my own experiences, sometimes it's a line or a mood from a song. Sometimes they just pop up out of thin air!<br>I love Gwaine too! I can't say this too many times! He's so lovely and Gwaine! ;)  
>I probably won't do too much more romance but a little Arwen never hurt anyone :D<br>Thank you for all the lovely compliments you awemazificentonishing(I like that word :)) reviewer XD__  
><em>_**Starts with a D: **__It is cute! So cute! I love it when they're all bromancy :)  
>You know, I'm just now noticing that practically no one calls me Lucy. Loads of people call me Luce, my Mum calls me Lucicle (as in a combination of Lucy and Icicle) for reasons I will never understand and my best friend calls me Lu. Most people don't call me anything, really. I need to train someone to call me Lucy the way Arthur says Guinevere. I'm rambling. Anywho, thanks. I always liked Lucy Pevensie too :)<br>Thanks for reviewing! XD_

_For anyone who might be interested, I recently published a little one-shot called Revenge. It's not a very happy story, but I'd love it if some of you checked it out._


	32. The Powers of a Dragonlord

_**Title: **__The Powers of a Dragonlord.__  
><em>_**Summary: **__Merlin and Kilgarrah discuss the proper use of his powers.__  
><em>_**Spoilers: **__None.__  
><em>_**Warnings: **__None._

* * *

><p>"Wait a minute; I'm a Dragonlord."<p>

"It would seem that nothing escapes your notice, young warlock."

"But if I can command you to do whatever I say, does that mean I can command you to give me straight answers instead of always being cryptic?"

"Merlin, the powers of a Dragonlord are an ancient right passed down the generations to be used for the bettering of this world, not for idle whims."

"But, surely if I'm the Dragonlord then I decide how to use my powers?"

"Weren't you here for advice on how to save Camelot?"

"This is far more important."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__So, I've been shoving this one to the end of my list of drabbles for a long time now. Its not that I hate it, I just don't consider it all that great and I'm a perfectionist. Still, I can't bring myself to delete the thing, so here you go._


	33. Lonely

_**Title: **__Lonely.__  
><em>_**Summary: **__Morgana had long since stopped feeling regret for what she had become. At least, she had thought so.__  
><em>_**Spoilers: **__None.__  
><em>_**Warnings: **__Angst._

* * *

><p>Morgana had long since stopped feeling regret for what she had become. At least, she had thought so.<p>

In the early days, after her training but before Morgause's death, she had occasionally felt a twinge of nostalgia or sorrow but she ignored it. The fear of learning of her magic had turned her warmest memories cold and bitter. Morgause was her family, not those cowards who clung to their morals like children.

But now Morgause was gone and Morgana stood, magically invisible, watching her enemies laughing. To be so irrevocably on the outside of such a family was bitingly lonely.


	34. The Long Standing Feud Part 1

_**Title: **__The Long Standing Fued Part 1__.  
><em>_**Summary: **__King Arthur expected strange things when he entered the chambers of his Court Sorcerer. Still, some things he never could have anticipated.__  
><em>_**Spoilers: **__None.__  
><em>_**Warnings: **__The return of Toby…_

* * *

><p>King Arthur expected strange things when he entered the chambers of his Court Sorcerer.<p>

There was the general state of disarray, since Merlin refused to have a servant and didn't seem to understand what clean meant.

There was the huge amount of magical paraphernalia, from books to staffs to unidentifiable objects.

There was, of course, the magic. Whether it was small spells or cataclysmic explosions of power.

As he entered this time he wished he could say this was the strangest thing.

"Merlin, what is that?"

"It's a kitten, sire."

"Yes but…why is it purple?"

"It's…a long standing feud, sire."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__I know Merlin doesn't often say 'sire' but after being outwitted by a kitten more than once he's feeling a bit sheepish :)_

_**Unsigned review replies:**_

_**Starts with a D: **__Yeah, Morgana has brought a lot of her problems on herself. I still feel a little sorry for her at times though. Thanks for reviewing! XD_

_By the way, my 300th__reviewer was PoisoningPigeonsinthePark who's been a loyal reviewer right from the very beginning. She asked for a drabble in which Gaius says the word 'Hobgoblin' at least 3 times, Gwaine is dressed as Lancelot and Gwen features prominently but speaks entirely in gibberish. Have I mentioned that PPitP is awesome? This wonderful medley of nonsense may take a while XD_


	35. The Long Standing Feud Part 2

_**Title: **__The Long Standing Feud Part 2.__  
><em>_**Summary:**__ Arthur gets up to date on the purple kitten situation.__  
><em>_**Spoilers: **__None.__  
><em>_**Warnings: **__None._

* * *

><p>"So…you magically experimented on a kitten,"<p>

"I wasn't going to hurt it."

"But you messed up and made the kitten clever,"

"It's a common error."

"And the kitten overpowered you and escaped,"

"It has sharp claws!"

"And it's been causing trouble ever since."

"Trouble might be an overstatement."

"And then you caught the kitten,"

"With great difficulty."

"And tried to make it normal again,"

"I don't think that kitten was ever normal."

"But you messed up the spell _again_,"

"Magic's tricky!"

"And now the kittens purple!"

"That's about the gist."

"_Mer_lin, you-"

"Idiot, yes. I think I agree this time."


	36. A Terrible Villain

_**Title: **__A Terrible Villain.__  
><em>_**Summary: **__Merlin is tired of Morgana's rather pathetic attempts at being evil.__  
><em>_**Spoilers: **__None.__  
><em>_**Warnings: **__Pure Crack._

* * *

><p>Morgana saw Merlin and began to curl her lips into her best smirk.<p>

"Merlin-"

"No."

"What?"

"No, you may not smirk at me. You may not make thinly veiled threats because you are a terrible villain. You 'sneak' around in high heels and a red cloak. You make ridiculously complicated plots even though the people you want to kill are right down the hall and you smirk at everyone!"

"Since when do you talk to people like this?" spluttered Morgana.

"This is a crack drabble. I'm basically channelling the collective irritations of the Merlin fandom."

"The what?"

"Just…go with it."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Unsigned review replies:<strong>_

_**Starts with a D: **__Why, thank you. I am quite fond of epic last lines, mostly in other people's work. Writing all dialogue kind of makes me nervous. I'm glad you think it worked. Thanks for reviewing! XD__  
><em>_**Mad Hatter: **__I'm so glad you liked them! Toby will be making more appearances :D Thanks for reviewing! XD_


	37. Fear Part 1

_**Title: **__Fear Part 1.__  
><em>_**Summary: **__Illness causes Merlin to experience unspeakable fear.__  
><em>_**Spoilers: **__None.__  
><em>_**Warnings: **__Angst._

* * *

><p>Arthur wondered why Merlin had to fall ill the one time that Gaius was away. Seeing as Merlin had a fever, Arthur had felt obligated to keep an eye on him. Obligated, not concerned.<p>

But after a few hours of fitful sleep, Merlin awoke in a panic and Arthur had to admit he was more than concerned.

His servant was rocking back and forth, mumbling.

"Can't be here. Can't be here. Can't be here."

"Merlin, you're safe."

"I'm never safe here."

Arthur reached out a reassuring hand.

"NO!" screamed Merlin and a surge of power blasted Arthur into the wall.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**__ Dun Dun Duuuuuuun!_


	38. Fear Part 2

_**Title: **__Fear Part 2.__  
><em>_**Summary: **__Deep in unconsciousness, Arthur dreamed of words and memories that swirled and twisted and repeated until he was forced to see the truth.__  
><em>_**Spoilers: **__None.__  
><em>_**Warnings: **__None._

* * *

><p>Deep in unconsciousness, Arthur dreamed of words and memories that swirled and twisted and repeated until he was forced to see the truth.<p>

"_I could take you apart with one blow."_

"_I could take you apart with less."_

"_Destinies are troublesome things."_

"_Gwen is not the sorcerer. I am."_

"_The facts point to one person and one person alone. The boy, Merlin!"_

"_No matter what happens today promise you won't think any differently of me."_

"_There's something about you, Merlin. I can't quite put my finger on it."_

"Oh." said Arthur, as he awoke.


	39. Fear Part 3

_**Title: **__Fear Part 3.__  
><em>_**Summary: **__Arthur tries to adjust to knowing about Merlin's magic.__  
><em>_**Spoilers: **__None.__  
><em>_**Warnings: **__Angst._

* * *

><p>Arthur slumped against the wall in Merlin's room, trying to get used to the information screaming at him. Merlin had magic. It seemed alien yet rang so true it was astonishing.<p>

Entering the room, Merlin was crouched in a chair looking himself again, but uneasy.

"Nothings ever going to be the same again, is it?" asked Merlin.

As their eyes met Arthur saw his own fear reflected back at him. Suddenly, he knew that Merlin shared his desire to go back to when things made sense. To when they were just Arthur and Merlin, not the Prince and the Warlock.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Unsigned review replies:<strong>_

_**Starts with a D: **__Yeah, Poor Merlin's kind of freaking out. 'the blindest person on the planet' couldn't agree more. If he'd really thought about it, he'd have known ages ago. But then he wouldn't be the oblivious prat that we all know, love and are incredibly frustrated by :) Thanks for reviewing! XD_


	40. Le Morte de Lorrind

_**Title: **__Le Morte de Lorrind.__  
><em>_**Summary: **__Sir Lorrind's death was much the same as his life; he stayed quiet and listened.__  
><em>_**Spoilers:**__ S2E13 'The Last Dragonlord'__  
><em>_**Warnings: **__Angst. Very sad drabble, but one of my personal favourites._

* * *

><p>Sir Lorrind's death was much the same as his life; he stayed quiet and listened.<p>

He listened to a servant boy speak the language of dragons, showing mercy and courage beyond his years. He listened to the boy lie to his master and the two laughing about their victory.

Lorrind felt surrounded by majesty that he was unconnected to. These men were the stuff of destiny.

It was all very well, being so important that the very heavens would scream your loss, but what of those who weren't? What of those who died alone in the quiet that followed?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Unsigned review replies:<strong>_

_**DragonflyonBreak: **__You most definitely succeeded in making me laugh. 'Arthur's your bromance buddy!' :') Fun reviews. I'm glad you enjoyed the 3 parter. And I totally agree with you about all the good stuff they're gonna have. Glad someone can still look on the bright side even after all the angsty chapters :D Thanks for reviewing! XD_


	41. The Idiot Court Sorcerer

_**Title: **__The Idiot Court Sorcerer.__  
><em>_**Summary: **__Merlin and Gwaine are going on a quest and Arthur is most definitely not concerned.__  
><em>_**Spoilers: **__None.__  
><em>_**Warnings: **__None._

* * *

><p>Arthur sighed. The situation was not ideal, but the quest needed a sorcerer and a knight and Arthur was needed here. So, he was sending his Court Sorcerer and his (Gods help him) most reliable knight available, Gwaine.<p>

"You know," said Arthur, helping Gwaine with his horse. "Just because Merlin's a sorcerer doesn't mean he's not an idiot. If there's trouble out there he'll find it. So keep him away from aggressive people and sharp objects and large staircases-"

"I'll look after him."

"Thank you."

Merlin approached.

"What's going on?"

"Oh, her royal highness was worrying about you."

Arthur sighed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__So the 400th __reviewer was Starts with a D who can have whatever she wants (within reason)._


	42. Chaos from the Usual Culprit

_**Title: **__Chaos from the Usual Culprit.__  
><em>_**Summary: **__Merlin's room had been destroyed and he had an idea who had done it.__  
><em>_**Spoilers: **__None.__  
><em>_**Warnings: **__None._

* * *

><p>Queen Guinevere entered the Court Sorcerer's chambers to find the room in total chaos. It was well beyond Merlin's usual level of untidiness. Every possession was either broken or on the floor. In some cases both.<p>

Merlin was sprawled on the window seat, fast asleep and blending in with the mess.

"Merlin?" called Gwen.

He shot up and stared around blearily.

"What happened?" she asked, trying not to sound too amused.

"I…don't know. Maybe it was alcohol related, then it was probably Gwaine's fault."

Gwen giggled.

"Oh, you've got some scratches on your arm." She pointed out.

"That demon kitten!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__This is set after 'The Great Kitten Escape' but before 'The Long Standing Feud'. Written because people seemed to be missing Toby and I was too._

_**Unsigned review replies:**_

_**DragonflyonBreak: **__I know, it was sad. I seemed to pack a lot of angst into that one. Glad you liked it though :) And the next one too. Glad I made you laugh right back with Arthur's line. Thanks for reviewing! XD__  
><em>_**Starts with a D: **__…Sorry, I have no idea what you're quoting. I'll try to work it in anyway :) Thanks for reviewing! XD_


	43. Duty and Destiny Part 1

_**Title: **__Duty and Destiny Part 1.__  
><em>_**Summary: **__Arthur stood blocking Merlin's path. He didn't care if Merlin was some powerful sorcerer; he wasn't going to face Morgana alone.__  
><em>_**Spoilers: **__None.__  
><em>_**Warnings: **__None._

* * *

><p>Arthur stood blocking Merlin's path. He didn't care if Merlin was some powerful sorcerer; he wasn't going to face Morgana alone.<p>

Merlin sighed. Why couldn't Arthur understand that this was the only way?

"Arthur, how many times have I told you not to do something incredibly stupid and dangerous and you've completely ignored me, because it was your duty? Well this is mine. My duty. My destiny."

Arthur stared. He would never get used to the times when Merlin was so articulate and downright wise.

"I have to do this." said Merlin.

Arthur stepped aside, and let his friend go.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Unsigned review replies:<strong>_

_**Tweety: **__Yay, I'm glad I made you laugh. Toby seems to have that effect on people :) Glad you're enjoying the drabbles and thanks for reviewing :D_


	44. Duty and Destiny Part 2

_**Title: **__Duty and Destiny Part 2.__  
><em>_**Summary: **__Merlin and Morgana battle for the final time.__  
><em>_**Spoilers: **__None.__  
><em>_**Warnings: **__None._

* * *

><p>The sky was alight. Colours danced across, streaking at the two figures on the hillside but never hitting their mark. It looked as though the heavens were rejoicing at seeing magic so open again. But no one looked on in wonder.<p>

The people of Camelot were fighting for their lives and the two on the hill were too busy wielding their magic to marvel. They were both filled with a certainty that tonight they would finally have the closure of a war ended. And so it was true, for one of them. The other was snuffed out in an instant.


	45. Duty and Destiny Part 3

_**Title: **__Duty and Destiny Part 3.__  
><em>_**Summary: **__The battle finishes as the combatants meet their end (aren't I cryptic?)__  
><em>_**Spoilers: **__None.__  
><em>_**Warnings: **__None._

* * *

><p>Morgana watched as the great torrent of fire encompassed Merlin. A spell she'd learned from Morgause, it grew too quickly for the warlock to stop.<p>

It was over. She laughed, turning away. Merlin was dead; he would never walk on this earth again. Morgana had taken away every future moment of his life, the way he had tried to do to her. The way he had done to her sister.

The cool night felt warm with her victory. Uncomfortably so. Turning around she was burned into nothing by the spell she had never put out, still smirking at her victory.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__If you're perfectly happy with how this drabble went, feel free to toddle off now. If you're thinking something along the lines of: 'Hey, Merlin's an all powerful sorcerer; how come he lost?' then continue reading. The way I see it, Morgana was taught a lot by Morgause who was raised by the high priestesses of the old religion. She had years away from Camelot after Morgause's death to learn even more magic. Merlin however hid his magic almost all his life and only used large spells when necessary. Also, in this universe Arthur was King and all magic users were free so Morgana was pretty much the only one still trying to murder him. Merlin's destiny was fairly complete. Still unhappy? Oh well, I can't please everyone._


	46. The Pint Sized Menace

_**Title: **__The Pint Sized Menace.__  
><em>_**Summary: **__From King Arthur's perspective; it was all very well something messing with Merlin on occasion, but for a pint-sized kitten to outwit__him__was unacceptable.__  
><em>_**Spoilers: **__None.__  
><em>_**Warnings: **__Guess who's baaaack?__  
><em>_**A/N: **__A lot of people said that I owed them some Toby after my Merlin murder last chapter…_

* * *

><p>From King Arthur's perspective; it was all very well something messing with Merlin on occasion, but for a pint-sized kitten to outwit <em>him<em> was unacceptable. In hindsight, they really should have kept an eye on it while Merlin was filling him in. That kitten had a history of escapism.

So, Arthur made it his mission to rid Camelot of the pesky purple thing. Merlin insisted that they weren't going to hurt it, just reverse the spells and send it away. Far, far away.

Arthur realized this might be easier said than done when his knights returned thoroughly scratched and humiliated.


	47. Kind Eyes

_**Title: **__Kind Eyes.__  
><em>_**Summary: **__Freya was tired and scared and broken. Then she met Merlin.__  
><em>_**Spoilers: **__S2E9 'The Lady of the Lake'__  
><em>_**Warnings: **__None._

* * *

><p>Freya didn't register much about Merlin at first. She only knew that she was too tired to fight or run.<p>

When they arrived in the small stone room, Freya felt caught between the urge to curl into a ball and keep everything in sight.

Once she realized that he was trying to give her his jacket she wondered if maybe he was only to be kind. Kindness, it was so alien to her now.

Looking at him properly she noticed how brightly his eyes shined. She didn't need a mirror to know that hers had dulled with fear long ago.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Unsigned review replies:<strong>_

_**DragonflyonBreak: **__Thanks! Also, I'd like to say thank you for something you said a while ago: 'You've really come a long way and all of your stuff is brilliant!' That combination of words makes me more happier than is deemed medically safe :D Glad I made you laugh with the last one and thanks for reviewing :) Oh, and thanks for the prompt a while ago. 'Eaten by Pheasants' is the most popular drabble, review wise XD__  
><em>_**Starts with a D: **__The menace will plague Camelot forever, despite logic dictating that cats only live…well, not forever. I promised I'd nag you to get an account, but I hear you're already getting one! Yay! If you write, I will read :) In regards to the tiredness: Late nights + Early Mornings + Exam stress = Zombified ICD13 :/ Tis a sad state of affairs. Anywho, thanks for reviewing XD_


	48. The Loss of a Father

_**Title: **__The Loss of a Father.__  
><em>_**Summary: **__For the third time in his life Merlin watched the light vanish from the eyes of someone he loved.__  
><em>_**Spoilers: **__S2E13 'The Last Dragonlord'__  
><em>_**Warnings: **__Extreme angst._

* * *

><p>For the third time in his life Merlin watched the light vanish from the eyes of someone he loved.<p>

This one was different from the previous, in that he came undone. Hot tears flowed. Every childish impulse washed through him at once: rewind, sleep till its over, get a parent to protect you, but his parent was dead. His father was dead and Merlin was alone.

He could hear Arthur yelling behind him and he took a deep breath, wiping his tears and tried to hold it together. He tried to swallow his grief, yet it still felt like it was all over him. Crawling on his skin and weighing down his heart.


	49. Coordination

_**Title: **__Coordination.__  
><em>_**Summary: **__Merlin's recent lack of clumsiness is grating on Arthur's nerves.__  
><em>_**Spoilers: **__None.__  
><em>_**Warnings: **__None._

* * *

><p>Something was irritating Arthur. As usual, that something was his manservant. Recently, Arthur had fewer reasons to mock said manservant because, however ridiculous it sounded, Merlin was no longer clumsy.<p>

Lately Merlin was carrying stacks of armour down rickety staircases without tripping.

His swordsmanship was still nothing compared to a professional, but he'd definitely improved.

As they bickered about nothing and everything, Arthur threw a goblet at Merlin who caught it one-handed and set it down on a table all in one swift movement.

Merlin grinned as he left a baffled Arthur behind. Coordination spells were tiring, but worth it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Unsigned review replies:<strong>_

_**Starts with a D: **__No! No tears! I cannot handle people crying! Here, have a happy drabble about Merlin's clumsiness. Thanks for reviewing XD_


	50. The Ruthless Captor

_**Title: **__The Ruthless Captor.__  
><em>_**Summary: **__Morgana confronts Merlin about his secret.__  
><em>_**Spoilers: **__None.__  
><em>_**Warnings: **__Angst._

* * *

><p>Morgana paced across the cold cell.<p>

"You have magic."

Her once beautiful features were contorted with anger.

"I told you…how _terrified_I was. And you-" she spat each word.

"You could have…" she looked into those blue eyes full of regret and lost composure.

She flew at him, sobbing and beating his chest, the manacles keeping him from defending himself.

"You could've helped…I wanted…I needed to understand…and you…" she sobbed, then went still, leaning against him.

"I could've been…"

The doubt and remorse in her voice broke his heart. She stalked out of the cell, once more the ruthless captor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Unsigned review replies:<strong>_

_**Starts with a D: **__Hallo meine freunde :) I can't imagine Merlin not clumsy. Glad you liked it :D Thanks for reviewing XD_


	51. An Eventful Meeting

_**Title: **__An Eventful Meeting.__  
><em>_**Summary: **__A meeting around the round table goes slightly awry…__  
><em>_**Spoilers: **__None.__  
><em>_**Warnings: **__None._

* * *

><p>It was during a meeting at the round table that it happened.<p>

It was a fairly typical meeting: Gwaine was ever so slightly drunk, Merlin and Arthur bickered good naturedly about all the small points and grudgingly agreed over everything that mattered, Lancelot blatantly ogled Gwen. All in all, everyone was enjoying themselves.

Until what appeared to be a large purple ball of fluff shot out from under the table and out of the doorway.

There was a poignant silence.

"No, it can't be…" said Merlin.

"It was. And it's grown." said Arthur.

"The demon kitten…is now a demon cat."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__Perhaps I should stop writing about purple kittens and return to the actual show. Hmmm…_


	52. The Choice

_**Title: **__The Choice.__  
><em>_**Summary: **__Arthur is faced with an impossible choice.__  
><em>_**Spoilers: **__None.__  
><em>_**Warnings: **__Angst.__  
><em>_**A/N: **__This one is thanks to a prompt from DragonflyonBreak._

* * *

><p>"It's simple, Arthur," careened Morgause.<p>

Arthur clenched his jaw.

"Who do you want to die?"

Please, let him be somewhere, anywhere but here.

"Merlin,"

Unthinkable. But so was the alternative.

"Or Guinevere?"

He could feel warm brown eyes on him but he didn't look back. He couldn't bear to choose, but he must.

He looked at the most important person in his life and muttered a meaningless apology.

His knights rushed on to the scene, forcing Morgause to flee. They all acted relieved at the rescue, but deep down each knew that nothing could ever be quite the same again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **No, I'm not telling you who he picked. I'm evil like that.


	53. Power

_**Title: **__Power.__  
><em>_**Summary: **__Morgause questions Merlin's motives.__  
><em>_**Spoilers: **__None.__  
><em>_**Warnings: **__None._

* * *

><p>Morgause stared into her captive's clear blue eyes, playfully flicking the knife along his jaw.<p>

"Why so meek, Merlin?"

He stared back, silent and determined.

"I have seen your power. It's greater than I could have imagined."

"I'm flattered." He said, flippantly.

"You could have the whole world if you tried."

"That doesn't make me entitled to it."

"You would rather have a life as a servant? That is what you would choose?"

Memories flooded him, of Camelot and those who lived there. A warm sense of home that filled him with love and bravery and defiance.

"Yes, I would."


	54. Anger

_**Title: **__Anger.__  
><em>_**Summary: **__Morgana's anger consumed her faster than she had realised.__  
><em>_**Spoilers: **__None.__  
><em>_**Warnings: **__Angst. Yet more angst._

* * *

><p>The anger hurts her at first. It burns in her chest when she looks at those she once cared for. It's too heavy a weight to carry, and late at night she weeps and wishes it would leave her so that she could go back to feeling at home.<p>

But it doesn't go away. And with Morgause's help she learns how to use it as fuel. It reminds her of her goal, of the injustices that need to be righted and the traitors who must be destroyed.

She had never felt more in control. She has never been more lost.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Unsigned review replies:<strong>_

_**DragonflyonBreak: **__Thank you! I'm so glad you enjoyed it so much. I do love that kind of fic too, hence why I wrote one. Well, a drabble anyway :) Thanks for the lovely review :D  
><em>_**CeeRat: **__Is it bad that I'm glad that you missed them? ;) Ah, I'd like to tell you who he picked, but unfortunately I'm evil :D Thanks for reviewing XD_


	55. Look to the Horizon

_**Title: **__Look to the Horizon.__  
><em>_**Summary: **__Years after Merlin and Arthur stop being the Prince and the Servant, some things remain the same.__  
><em>_**Spoilers: **__None.__  
><em>_**Warnings: **__Rather sentimental._

* * *

><p>King Arthur stood on the tallest tower, staring out at his Kingdom. Endless rooftops stretched out, turning to greyish-green mist at the horizon.<p>

"Strange, isn't it?" Merlin remarked, "We're supposed to have these great destinies, but looking at all of this makes us seem so small."

Arthur nodded, enjoying Merlin's ability to once in a blue moon find the perfect words.

"Of course, some of us are larger than others."

"Merlin, are you calling me fat _again_?" He turned around and Merlin was gone.

And so The Once and Future King chased the all-powerful Emrys through the halls of Camelot.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__So, this story is now over. Sorry to disappoint, but I feel I've written all the drabbles I have in me. Plus, I'm still a little under the weather and I have a hellish amount of exams in the next couple of weeks then I have work experience then I'm going to Greece and basically I don't have much time to give. Nor do I have many more ideas to give. For you Toby lovers, there may be a story combining all his adventures along with a conclusion appearing._

_Now, an indescribably big thank you to all who have reviewed:_

_Person226, jaqtkd, PoisoningPigeonsinthePark, cherrytree007, CM, Starts with a D, DragonflyonBreak, MiscPurpleEccentric94, Kitty O, asdf, Rosimae, EyesOfAWolf202, Whirlwind421, aloha94, WillowRose360, MamzelleHermy, Dodo.123, Ringo'simaginarycat, thebeautifulbicky, the-fish92, Accidentpronexx, UniqueTeen, Breyerfan123, llLethell, Tuli-Susi, Wing Moon (Did you know that page 24 of the reviews is entirely your reviews? It's a bit awesome), those-halcyon-summer-days, dannic38, ArodieltheElfofRohan, rowellylovesgryffindor, Mad Hatter, The Captain of Words, Supa Fox, Lord Zog, irezel, Hieiko, Camelot97, tweety, Jelly, Sydelle Rein, CAT GIRL 28, ITS GOTTA BE MERLIN, Yabbit, Time and Fate, CeeRat, eFox._

_After 580 reviews, 48 reviewers, 36 favorites, 58 alerts and over 30,000 hits what can I possibly say? It's a little bit sad how much all the compliments have meant to me. As far as I'm concerned, you are all lovely people. You know what would be amazing? If you silent readers would leave one review. Just for this last chapter to let me know if you enjoyed reading. I sure as hell enjoyed writing._

_If by some miracle I end up writing more drabbles then I may post a few bonus chapters. Maybe. Until that hypothetical day, Goodbye XD_


	56. Apples and Alcohol

_I have returned! Rejoice! Or don't, because let's face it: you've all forgotten who I am by now. Ah well, after a long period of writing nothing at all, and a short period of cheating on Merlin with House, M.D. I return with more drabbles. Well, one more drabble. But it's Gwaine-centric, so all is well! Oh, and a quick warning: THIS DRABBLE IS ALL KINDS OF S4E1 SPOILERY! That is all._

_**Title: **__Apples and Alcohol  
><em>_**Summary: **__Gwaine had a couple of conditions for his happiness. Surprisingly, they included alcohol.  
><em>_**Spoilers: **__S4E1  
><em>_**Warnings: **__None._

* * *

><p>In accordance with popular belief, Gwaine really wasn't all that deep. If he had a drink and an ear to talk off, he was happy. And he could be flexible about the former. Trouble was, due to recent events he had to re-work this philosophy.<p>

If he had a drink, an ear to talk off and his friends weren't in immanent danger from some weird-scary-ice-demon things (what on earth were they called again?), then he was happy.

And he would prefer not to be in an eerie deserted village. But, hey, at least he had an apple to munch on.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__I'm a little rusty, but I'm still plagued with the all-consuming desire for reviews, so please oblige me and drop me a line? _


	57. Past and Present

_**Title: **__Past and Present.  
><em>_**Summary: **__Arthur kneeled before the throne that was about to become his and began the ceremony he had awaited always with equal parts excitement and trepidation.  
><em>_**Spoilers: **__S4E3 'The Wicked Day'  
><em>_**Warnings: **__Angst._

* * *

><p>Arthur kneeled before the throne that was about to become his and began the ceremony he had awaited always with equal parts excitement and trepidation.<p>

_The 10-year-old prince kneeled on the floor, checked he was alone, and then let his tender imagination speak the words he longed to hear…_

"I solemnly promise so to do"

Arthur tried to focus solely on what he was pledging and not on the crushing weight of fear and grief he carried on his shoulders.

_Long live the King…The young prince whispered the words reverently, imagining the glory and joy he would feel hearing them._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**__ I went back and fixed the formatting on the old chapters. You probably don't care, but it's been bugging me for ages._

_One more quick question: Are you guys going on to my stories list and reading 'Bad Dreams and Almost Confessions'? Because even though I wrote it eons ago I still get tons of people favouriting it. I haven't even read the thing since I published it, mainly out of fear that it will embarrass me hugely as it's the first thing I ever wrote. Is it you lot clicking on my name and discovering it? (Sorry, that wasn't such a 'quick question' after all)_

_**Unsigned review replies:**_

_**CM: **__Hey! I am back! Not that I really went anywhere other than the land of Real Life, but the less said about that the better._

_As for your question as to whether you can have regular updates, the answer is no. Sorry, but I've finally realised that saying I'm going to do something is a sure-fire way to ensure that I won't do it. I can probably count on getting some inspiration from episodes each week, but if I promise to write a drabble each week then I'll procrastinate like mad to avoid feeling pressured to do it. You see my dilemma? I think ambiguity may be the key, so here goes: you may be able to tenuously rely on a chapter not every other day but not every other month either. Possibly. Thanks for reviewing (even though you probably wish you hadn't bothered after all that)._


	58. A New Reign

_**Title: **__A New Reign.  
><em>_**Summary: **__Merlin may be a mere conduit of the forces of destiny, but that didn't mean he couldn't fight for what he believed should happen.  
><em>_**Spoilers: **__S4E3 'The Wicked Day'.  
><em>_**Warnings: **__None._

* * *

><p>Standing at the coronation of the Once and Future King, Merlin couldn't help but think that destiny was less of a gentle guiding force and more a whirlwind hurling it's conduits around at will.<p>

In the last few days he had gone from hopeful about the future of Albion, to distraught at being the catalyst in Uther's death, to being decreed a 'loyal friend'.

At that moment, he felt like anything but loyal. But he would change that, no matter what destiny, mythical monsters or conniving witches had to say about it, the new King would thrive under his protection.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__Please disregard my previous note about review replies. I was, for lack of a phrase that doesn't sound like my mother, in a bit of a tizz. Review?  
><em>_Oh, and there's a poll on my profile I'd like to people to answer, if they have the time and generosity to spare. There are also more stories on there, but it sounds less like plugging if I talk about the poll ;)_


	59. Mead and Need

_**Title: **Mead and Need.  
><em>_**Summary: **Merlin is drunk, Arthur is exasperated, but soon things turn melancholy.  
><em>_**Spoilers: **S3E12+13: 'The Coming of Arthur', S4E3: 'The Wicked Day'.  
><em>_**Warnings: **Angst.  
><em>_**A/N: **I tried to write this about 8 different ways. I now lack the ability to be objective; I'm just so glad that this isn't a blank word document with a blinking cursor that I know is secretly judging me. Anyway, enjoy and please review._

* * *

><p>"<em>Mer<em>lin, I think I already know the answer to this, but why are you stumbling around up there?"

Merlin made a shrugging gesture that resulted in him falling to the floor.

"Why am I inclined to blame Gwaine for this?" Arthur muttered. "Time to go home, Merlin."

"No, wait!"

"What?"

"The castle!"

"What about it?"

"S'full of holes." Merlin giggled.

"Of course it is. Get up."

"Morgana, Uther. S'like when she screamed and everything collapsed. So many holes…" he tailed off.

Arthur sighed again, and slumped down against the wall next to his manservant.

"Got any more of that mead?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **The fact that it is now half term would normally mean that I have more time to write. Unfortunately, (or fortunately, depending on how you look at it) I have the next 10 days planned out to the point that one of two things will happen: I will either start writing at 1am (again), or I will not write. It's nobody's fault; just a combination of a lot of work and a newly found social life. I do hope to at least find the time to go through and reply to everyone's reviews. I miss babbling away about how happy people's feedback makes me._


	60. Within the Heart

_**Title: **Within the Heart.  
><em>_**Summary: **In an AU of S4E6 where Merlin dies, but cannot let go.  
><em>_**Warnings: **Major Character Death.  
><em>_**Spoilers: **None._

* * *

><p>"Come along, my boy."<p>

Merlin simply stared.

"Your part is done, my child. You can rest now."

Merlin turned to face his father, eyebrows lowered in confusion. A thousand words burned in his throat, and he turned away again as his eyes welled up.

"You must let go now. Your time-"

"What about my destiny?" Merlin asked.

"It is complete."

"But how can that be?" he asked, his voice hoarse with emotion. "Nothing has really changed yet."

Balinor sighed, and gazed at the son he had known so briefly.

"Sometimes, Merlin, the most important changes take place within the heart."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **This one was partly inspired by a quote from Helen Keller: The best and most beautiful things _in_ the world cannot be seen or even touched - they must be felt with the _heart.__

___I may, repeat _may_, expand on this. I know this one was rather vague, so I apologise if it went completely over your head regarding the whole change thing. I'd really love to know your thoughts._

_Most of my readers and reviewers appear to have gone walkabout. If the drabbles are no longer worth reading, I would like to be informed. I rely on my readers for information. You won't shatter my self esteem into a million little pieces, I promise._


End file.
